knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5 - Dragonforged EU
Season 5 introduced Dragonforged Armors on the european server on the 4th of October, 2016 Background story Jorah frowned as he stared at the Dragonforged Armour before him, crafted from the horns of a dragon. Although it had not been worn in many years, it still shone as it had done on the first day. 'It's not fair!' he said. 'You were there, fighting the dragons, and now you’ve just disappeared! I wanted to be like you – to go on an adventure and meet them! I wanted to go with you! Why did you abandon us?' He started sobbing, hitting the armour in anger. The rack moved slightly, and Jorah noticed something had emerged, hidden inside the breastplate. It looked like a piece of paper or parchment. Surprised, he removed it carefully and started to wonder. 'It... it cannot be. Just two months ago, I was told you deserted. They said you were a coward and had gone insane. Were you?' He examined the paper that he had found and could not believe his eyes. He recognized the handwriting, the old Merian language and even the quill. His father, Warren the Wise, talked to him through this old piece of parchment. 'Hello, Jorah. I am sorry for departing without saying a proper goodbye. I made my men believe I was mad because they never would have allowed me to complete my mission. The following document is a map that will guide you to the road of Idaris. Before you continue, take a look inside the breastplate now. I hid the Tear very well, but you'll find it.' Without hesitation, Jorah inspected the armour. After some time, he found what he was looking for embedded in the chainmail: 'That is a Dragon Tear, my son. It contains the strength and wisdom of generations of both humans and dragons alike, and it represents the misery and agony we both have suffered ever since we started fighting each other. We humans have misused and destroyed the power of the dragons of old, turning legends into history. We have the responsibility to make it right and to restore order. You need to collect at least 10 Dragon Tears and bring them to me: together we will restore the power of the dragons. 'The road to Idaris is dangerous and full of thieves and monsters, so you will need to bring loyal companions to endure their assaults. In order to succeed in your mission, you will need to wear my armour. You are a grown man, so it belongs to you now. 'That Dragonforged Armour will help you defeat your enemies and collect all of the Dragon Tears. There are few of them: most are in the hands of petty thieves who do not know of their ancient power and believe they are just simple jewels; others lie inside the lairs of powerful bosses and their treasure chests. I have marked the possible locations for 10 Tears on the map. 'Once you retrieve the Tears, leave at once for the beach of Idaris. Find the small island to the east of the beach. I will be waiting for you there, and you will finally meet the dragons, as I promised you when you were a kid. 'Waiting for you, 'WW' His heart racing, eyes alight with excitement and eager to start his own adventure, Jorah cried out: 'The quest for the Dragon Tears begins!' Armors Category:Crafting materials Category:Dragonforged Armors